


Nuestra primera vez

by JSarthien



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lésbico, Primera vez, Romantico, Smut, Vacaciones, catradora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSarthien/pseuds/JSarthien
Summary: Catra y Adora deciden tomar unas vacaciones a solas luego de salvar al universo. Ambas comienzan a descubrir nuevas formas de expresar su amor, conociendo sus cuerpos y experimentando cosas que solo habían vivido durante sus más secretas fantasías.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Catra rodeaba con ambos brazos el estómago de Adora, con tanta fuerza que podía sentir a la rubia quedándose sin aire. Ambas montadas en Swift Wind camino a Luna Brillante.

"Por favor Catra, no te dejaremos caer, no estés asustada" dijo Adora con un hilo de voz, Catra no soltó su agarre en lo más mínimo.

"¿¡Que!?, por supuesto que no estoy asustada" gritó Catra directamente al oído de Adora.

"Relájate, llegaremos al castillo en poco tiempo, solo piensa en cosas lindas y te sentirás mejor " aconsejaba Adora, mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a la asustada gatita.

"Esta bien, entonces...pensaré en ti" susurro Catra, viendo como la rubia se sonrojaba completamente.

"Eres una idiota" susurro Adora, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Catra.

"Soy tu idiota" dijo Catra en voz baja, acurrucándose contra el cuello de la rubia y relajando un poco su agarre.

"Lo eres" sonrió Adora, sintiendo su corazón cálido.

Habían llegado sanas y salvas al castillo de Luna Brillante, sin embargo Adora con suerte podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, mientras caminaba junto a Catra por los pasillos.

"Creo que mi cuerpo se rendirá en cualquier momento" dijo Adora mirando a Catra, quien se veía igualmente cansada, pero con una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro que nunca había visto anteriormente, es tan hermosa pensó.

Catra agarro su mano "Si me estás pidiendo que te cargue, estás loca" ambas sonrieron, mientras Adora la guiaba por los pasillos, hacia el interior de su habitación.

Glimmer, Bow y las algunas princesas se habían teletransportado al castillo antes que ellas, sin embargo no se escuchaba ningún ruido, por lo que Adora pensó que todos debían estar descansado luego de todo lo ocurrido.

Ambas entraron a la habitación. Catra miró rápidamente todo el lugar, sin dudas era hermoso, todo se veía tan suave y colorido, las grandes ventanas dejaban entrar la tenue luz de las lunas y toda la decoración le entregaban una sensación de tranquilidad. Sentía unas ganas locas de lanzarse sobre todos los cojines.

"Esto luce realmente cómodo" dijo Catra, huele a ti también pensó. Corrió hacia la gran cama y se lanzó descuidadamente, abrazando uno de los muchos cojines.

"Lo es, en un principio fue tan raro acostumbrarse a dormir en esa cama, es tan blanda y esponjosa, se siente como una nube" respondió Adora mientras se acercaba a la cama, Catra río " podría acostumbrarme fácil, jamás extrañaría esos horribles catres que tuvimos en la Horda"

"Hey, pero si tú siempre dormías en el mío" Adora se sentó en su cama mirando a Catra con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

"De quién fuesen, eran horribles" respondió Catra cortante "Además cuando me ascendieron tenía mi propia cama" Catra se acercó al cuerpo de Adora y tiró lentamente de su mano, "pero eso no importo mucho... por que no te tenía a tí" dijo Catra en voz baja "lo que lo hacía igual de horrible". La cara de Adora se puso roja, tuvo la tentación de llevarse ambas manos para cubrirse el rostro, pero ya estaba cansada de ser tímida. Se recostó al lado de Catra, quedando cara a cara, ambas sintieron el calor y las respiraciones de cada una.

Adora rompió el silencio "No sabes cuántas veces soñé que estabas durmiendo junto a mí. Y luego despertaba, sola en esta cama, extrañándote tanto que dolía" lágrimas caían por el rostro de Catra.

"Lo siento tanto Adora, solo podía pensar que tú me odiabas, solamente podía pensar en mi propio dolor" Adora eliminó la poca distancia que separaban sus labios, la sensación de los labios de Catra la llenaba con un calor intenso. Ambas se movían a un ritmo lento, disfrutando lo que tanto habían querido y que nunca que pensaron que tendrían, Catra separó sus labios dejando que la lengua de Adora explorará aún más, saboreando sus labios y finalmente su lengua, Catra la imitó, causando que un pequeño gemido saliera de la boca de Adora, el beso continúo más desenfrenadamente hasta ambas comenzaron a quedarse sin aire. Cuando su beso terminó, ninguna de la dos se movió, ambas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, pensando todas las sensaciones y sentimientos nuevos que acababan de descubrir.

"A pesar de todo, siempre te amé" susurro Adora atrayendo a Catra en un abrazo, estaban tan juntas que ambas podían escuchar el latido de sus corazones, sin darse cuenta ambas se rindieron ante el merecido sueño.

La mañana siguiente Catra se despertó sintiendo un cuerpo cálido acurrucado a su lado, movió un mechón de pelo del rostro de la rubia, se sentía tan afortunada por este momento, semanas atrás jamás pensó que podría volver a ver a Adora otra vez, y ahora estaban juntas en la misma cama. Adora le había dicho que la amaba y Catra no podría expresar lo mucho que le causaban esas palabras, quería despertar a Adora y decirle que lo repitiera hasta que Catra sintiera que todo esto no era un sueño.

"En qué piensas tan temprano" dijo Adora cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Catra, atrayendola en un perezoso abrazo.

"Ya sabes, en cosas" respondió Catra cediendo completamente al abrazo de la rubia.

"¿En cuáles cosas? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, no te pongas tímida conmigo" Adora acercó a Catra en un beso corto.

"Solo pensaba en lo mucho que me gusta que me digas que me amas" dijo Catra con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

"Cómo puedes ser tan tierna ahora mismo" dijo Adora mientras colocaba un montón de pequeños besos en el rostro de Catra.

"No soy tierna" dijo Catra intentando fuertemente colocar una cara seria.

"Si, lo eres y aunque me golpees no lo negaré" continúo Adora bajando su cabeza, depositado besos en su cuello. Catra sentía que un calor diferente se formaba entre sus piernas, no entendía como los besos de Adora podían causarle esa sensación. Adora se movió envolviendo con ambas piernas el cuerpo de Catra, quedando arriba de la sonrojada chica. Ambas se sentían impacientes y emocionadas, Catra tomó las manos de Adora, entrecruzando sus dedos y acercándose para darle un beso largo y lleno de ansias. Sentir todo el peso del cuerpo de Adora sobre el suyo se sentía como el cielo, Catra deseaba más contacto, quería que Adora se quitará su pijama.

Adora comenzó a acariciar suavemente el abdomen de Catra, su cálida mano hizo que Catra soltará un suave ronroneo que aumentaba de intensidad cada vez que Adora subía sus manos más arriba, la rubia tomo eso como una señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien y continuó más arriba hasta llegar a los pechos de Catra, sentía una necesidad urgente de tocarlos.

"¿Puedo quitarte la camisa?" pregunto Adora con voz ronca. Catra asintió "Solo si tú también lo ha…" no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Adora rápidamente se había sacado su camiseta y la había tirado al piso. Catra había quedado deslumbrada al ver los perfectos pechos de Adora, la luz de la mañana iluminaba tenuemente sus pezones rosados y suaves, Catra sintió la gran necesidad de tocarlos, pero al parecer Adora sentía la misma urgente necesidad, ya que sacó rápidamente la camiseta de Catra tirándola al piso junto a la suya.

"Eres tan hermosa" susurró Adora colocando ambas manos en cada uno de los pequeños pechos de Catra, quien gimió al sentir los dedos de Adora rozar sus pezones, la rubia comenzó a acariciar suavemente mientras sentía como ambos se endurecían bajo sus dedos. Catra emitió un grito de sorpresa cuando Adora agacho su cabeza para introducir uno de sus pezones en su boca, chupando suavemente la rugosa piel, con su otra mano Adora continúo acariciando el otro pecho apretando suavemente el botón entre sus dedos, causando que Catra gimiera de una manera, que hizo que el calor se escurriera entre las piernas de Adora. Catra no podía pensar en nada más que en el calor de la boca de Adora en su pezón, se sentía tan bien que no podía acallar los gemidos que salían de su garganta.

"Me estás volviendo loca" respiro Catra. Adora abandonó sus pechos para darle un beso húmedo. Catra atrajo a Adora en un abrazo fuerte, sus pechos desnudos se tocaron, y luego sus bocas las cuales se necesitaban desesperadamente otra vez. El sonido de sus besos y respiraciones agitadas no les permitieron oír el golpe de la puerta, sin embargo un grito chillón las asustó, haciendo que ambas se retiraron asustadas.

"¡Chicas se que están allí! Las vimos llegar anoche" dijo la voz de Glimmer desde atrás de la puerta "Mi padre quiere todos nos reunamos para desayunar, ¡Si no bajan en diez minutos vendré y las teletransportare!"

Ambas chicas seguían en la cama congeladas con el corazón en las manos.

"Maldita brillitos" chillo Catra "justo era mi turno" ambas seguían desnudas de la cintura para arriba. Adora se acercó a ella depositando un corto beso en su mejilla. "Tranquila, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, no te preocupes" dijo Adora sonriendo, mientras tomaba el rostro de Catra entre sus manos "Sin embargo, dijo diez minutos, así que aún podemos besarnos un poco más" Catra sonrió pícaramente "eso me gusta más".

En el desayuno se encontraban todas las princesas y sus acompañantes, todos con sus rostros felices, riendo y comiendo, Catra nunca había visto tan felicidad junta, era asqueroso pensó. Vio la cara de Adora riendo y compartiendo con los demás, se veía tan hermosa y radiante. Catra aun no podía creer que Adora había correspondido a sus sentimientos, se sentía como un sueño.

"¡Adora! qué le hiciste a Catra, lleva cinco minutos mirándote fijamente" grito Bow asustando a Catra quien emitió un pequeño chillido de sorpresa.

"Cállate" grito Catra cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

Adora no dijo nada, solamente miro a Catra y le dio una de sus sonrisas bobas, provocando que la ruborizada gatita lo estuviera aún más.

"¡Son tan lindaaaaaas!" Grito Glimmer con emoción.

La escena fue interrumpida por el rey Micah quien pidió la palabra frente a todos en la mesa, carraspeo su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

"Se que están cansados por todo lo ocurrido últimamente, todos llevan semanas luchando, alejados de sus reinos y de su gente. Sabemos que aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer, reinos que reconstruir y nuevas uniones que forjar" dijo el rey mirando a cada uno de los presentes en la mesa. "Ahora podemos relajarnos, pero los necesitaré a todos para seguir protegiendo a Etheria. A partir de ahora me ocuparé de todo los asuntos de Luna Brillante, para que mi encantadora hija y sus amigos puedan tomar su merecido descanso durante un par de semanas.

Todos festejaron y gritaron con alegría. Bow y Glimmer se acercaron a Catra y Adora rodeándolas con un gran abrazo.

"¡Viaje de superamigos!, ¿A dónde quieren ir chicas?" dijo Bow mirando como Catra buscaba escapar de la cercanía de todos.

"Podemos ir a las cascadas del bosque profundo" dijo Glimmer con entusiasmo "O podemos ir a la playa" continuo Bow "¡Podemos ir a ambas! solo tenemos que teletransportamos!" respondió Glimmer mirando a Catra y Adora quienes seguían en silencio " ¿Que piensan chicas, vienen con nosotros?"

A Catra no le gustaba ninguna de las dos opciones, mejor dicho las detestaba, que tenía de divertido ver un montón de agua helada y ruidosa, además que en este momento lo único que deseaba era pasar más tiempo a solas con Adora, había muchas cosas que quería hablar y hacer con ella.

"Por supuesto chicos, ¡Nos encantaría ir con ustedes!" dijo Adora interrumpiendo los pensamiento de Catra, quien no se aguantó y salió furiosa de la habitación.

Catra estaba trabajando en controlar su rabia, sin embargo recién era una novata en eso, por eso mismo no le dio ninguna respuesta a Glimmer y Bow, si lo hubiera hecho nada lindo habría salido de su boca. Estúpida Adora, en ese momento estaba tan enojada con ella. Catra corrió por el pasillo hasta encontrar un gran balcón, el cual escaló rápidamente para subirse en el tejado, encontró un lugar lo bastante alejado y se sentó afirmando sus rodillas, Solo necesitaba relajarse un poco y respirar, pensó, era obvio que Adora no se negaría a pasar tiempo con sus amigos, aunque tenía la leve esperanza de que Adora sintiera lo mismo que ella y quisiera un poco de privacidad, quizá estaba siendo muy egoísta.

En realidad no sabía qué pensar, la única cosa de la que estaba segura es que quería a Adora solo para ella, después de todo lo que habían pasado, no era mucho pedir. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando una cabeza rubia se asomó, se notaba la preocupación en su rostro.

"Te encontré" dijo Adora sentándose a su lado "No tenías que huir así, ahora Bow y Glimmer piensan que lo arruinaron todo" Catra miro a Adora pero continuó en silencio "ellos solo trataban de ser amistosos, ¿Cual es el problema Catra?, pensé que ya te gustaban, ya conoces cómo son, ellos no… "Ellos no son el problema Adora" interrumpió Catra, Adora sonrió instantáneamente.

"Entonces podemos ir al lugar que tu quieras, puedo llevarte a conocer lugares increíbles en Etheria, no hay necesidad de teletransportarse con Glimmer, podemos viajar de la forma en que estés mas cómoda. Solo quiero que estés conmigo"

El interior de Catra se sentía cálido ante las últimas palabras dichas por la rubia, sin embargo no quería continuar guardando sus sentimientos.

"Yo también quiero eso Adora, es lo que mas quiero en este momento, pero al parecer a ti no te importa, les diste una respuesta a esos dos, sin siquiera pensar en mi ¿En serio crees que me gustaría ir a esos horribles lugares llenos de agua?

"Ohh, entonces todo esto es porque no te gusta el agua?" Adora la miró con confusión. Catra bajo del techo rápidamente, escuchando la voz de la rubia gritar su nombre. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo Adora podía podía ser tan idiota, probablemente también era unas de las razones por las que se enamoró tan profundamente de ella.

Catra recordó el camino hacia la habitación de Adora, bueno no es que ella conociera más lugares en el castillo, escuchaba como la rubia la seguía. Catra entró en la habitación y esperó a que Adora entrará para cerrar la puerta. Adora le dio una mirada de confusión, cuando Catra tomo sus manos y la tiró sobre unos cojines amontonados en el piso, Adora emitió un grito de sorpresa mientras Catra se subía sobre sus caderas, sosteniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

"Idiota, todo esto es porque quiero estar contigo, a solas, pero parece que tú no, parece que prefieres estar con tus amigos a pesar de todo" dijo Catra con decepción en su voz.

"Yo.. lo siento Catra, todo este tiempo he estado tan acostumbrada a estar junto a ellos que no me detuve a pensarlo" Adora tomó el rostro de Catra con ambas manos acariciando suavemente sus mejillas. "Y estás muy equivocada, lo único que quiero es estar cerca de tí" dijo, poniendo un beso en los labios de Catra "Por favor no te enojes, le diré a los chicos que no los acompañaremos esta vez, pero tienes que entender que ellos son a quienes más quiero después de tí" Catra se acostó a un lado abrazando a Adora por la cintura

"Lo sé tontita, solo dame tiempo, espero acostumbrarme a todo esto que es nuevo para mí. Solo te pido que no me dejes a un lado, sabes que eres la única en quien confío"

"No lo haré, además no soy en la única en la que puedes confiar, he visto que Escorpia te quiere mucho" dijo Adora.

"Tienes razón, Escorpia es una buena amiga, quizá deberíamos ir con ella de vacaciones" respondió Catra seriamente. Adora la miró con asombro en su cara "¿No estás hablando en serio cierto? Ohh, ahora te entiendo completamente" Catra se rió burlescamente " Te amo tontita" dijo entre risas "entonces, ¿Adónde iremos de vacaciones?"


	2. Chapter 2

Adora no tenía idea de dónde podrían ir, Catra le había dicho que cualquier lugar que no tuviera agua estaría perfecto, además aún no le había dicho a Glimmer y Bow que no iría con ellos. Aún no sabía de qué forma decirle a los chicos que no iría con ellos, al menos decirles sin ruborizarse por completo. Esto sinceramente la estaba estresando. Catra decidió ir a correr con Melog para conocer los alrededores del castillo, está fue la señal para que Adora corriera a la habitación de Glimmer para explicarle sus nuevos planes. Golpeó tres veces, sin embargo nadie salió.

"¿¡Glimmer estás ahí!?" grito Adora, quien afirmó su oreja a la puerta esperando oír alguna señal, escucho el sonido de algo pesado golpeando el piso, junto a unos susurros y una risa ahogada.

"Si Adora, estamos acá danos unos minutos"

grito Bow detrás de la puerta.

Adora se preguntó a qué juego estarían jugando que no podían abrirle.

Bow abrió la puerta, su cara se veía roja y un poco sudada.

"Holaaa Adora, ¿cómo estás, ocurre algo?"

"Todo bien, ¿Te encuentras bien, te ves un poco agitado?" Preguntó Adora tratando de entrar a la habitación ya que Bow no sé movía de la puerta.

"Hmm...todo está excelente, si necesitas a Glimmer ella acaba de entrar al baño" respondió Bow dejando entrar por fin a una confusa Adora.

"Si, bueno los necesito a los dos, venía a decirles algunas cosas sobre el viaje"

"Oh claro, pudimos ver la reacción de Catra en la mañana, espero que todo se haya arreglado" dijo Bow

"Si todo está bien ahora" respondió Adora tratando de verse relajada.

"Pero creo que ella no está feliz con los destinos escogidos para vacaciones, así que decidimos que sería mejor no ir con ustedes y buscar otro destino menos, mojado…" dijo Adora rápidamente mientras veía a Glimmer salir del baño.

"¿Así que Catra no quiere ir con nosotros?" dijo Glimmer acercándose a dónde estaban Adora y Bow.

"Noo, por supuesto que no es eso, solamente, ya sabes, a Catra no le gusta mucho el agua helada..." dijo Adora dudosa.

"Entonces podemos cambiar el destino, no hay problema, conozco unas termas geniales cerca de la montañas, también está el oasis en el desierto…" comenzó a decir Glimmer, mientras Adora se movía nerviosamente

"...O es que quieren pasar tiempo a solas?" dijo Bow interrumpiendo mientras entrecerraba los ojos. La cara de Adora se volvió completamente roja mientras Glimmer comenzaba a reírse fuertemente.

"Hubieras empezado con eso" decía Glimmer entre risas "No te preocupes, no tenemos ningún problema, tampoco queremos que tú gatita se enoje con nosotros"

"¡No es mi gatita!" Grito Adora tratando de controlar su vergüenza, mientras sus amigos se reían de ella.

"Claro díselo a ella" siguió burlándose Bow cuando Adora se dio la vuelta asustada, viendo que nadie venía.

Las risas continuaron y Adora ardía de vergüenza.

"Está bien, gracias por ser tan comprensivos" dijo Adora intentando retirarse de la habitación, sin lograrlo ya que Bow y Glimmer se pusieron delante de ella.

"No tan rápido" dijo Glimmer, "y dónde irán si se puede preguntar"

"Aún no hemos hablado de eso, quería decirles primero a ustedes" respondió Adora.

"¿Tienes alguna idea? Continúo Glimmer.

"Nunca he tenido vacaciones, así que no tengo ninguna idea" respondió Adora levantando los hombros.

"Oh bueno, como decía antes, creo las termas o el oasis podrían ser una buena idea, también podrías preguntarle a Swifty, debe conocer mucho" dijo Glimmer.

"¡Tienes razón! ambas son buenas opciones, le preguntaré a Catra que piensa, gracias chicos" dijo Adora abrazando a ambos "ahora los dejaré en lo que estaban, diviértanse nos vemos en la cena"

Glimmer y Bow se sonrojaron mientras Adora cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Se preguntaron si Adora había descubierto que cosa estaban haciendo anteriormente, pero ambos llegaron a la conclusión que a pesar de todo Adora seguía siendo muy ingenua, lo que hizo sonreír a ambos.

"¿Crees que la perdimos? dijo Bow en voz alta

"Por ahora, probablemente si, solo hay que darles tiempo" dijo Glimmer atrayendo a Bow hacia cama. "Mientras tanto podemos disfrutar de nuestra soledad"

Adora había regresado a su cuarto con una sensación de alivio, los chicos habían sido muy comprensivos con ella, estaba feliz de que no se molestaran y estaba entusiasmada de hablar con Catra sobre sus nuevos destinos.

Se tiró en la cómoda cama, pensó en ir a buscar a Catra, pero el sueño la venció en pocos minutos.

Catra iba en el lomo de Melog de regreso a la habitación de Adora, habían recorrido juntos el perímetro del castillo y Catra había quedado maravillada al ver la majestuosidad del edificio, desde otra perspectiva que no fuese conquistarlo y destruirlo, ya sentía ganas de hacer una carrera con Adora, quizá después se lo plantearía.

Al llegar a la habitación Catra vio el cuerpo de Adora tendido en la cama, se acercó suavemente, se veía tan hermosa, con su cabello suelto y su semblante relajado. Catra se subió a la cama silenciosamente, se colocó de lado para observar a la rubia más de cerca, vio cómo su pecho se levanta suavemente en cada respiración, vio que su camiseta se subía un poco dejando a la vista su trabajado abdomen. Catra no aguanto las ganas y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el estómago de Adora, pasando por sus músculos, levantó la camisa un poco más subiendo hasta sus pechos, cubiertos por el sostén. Catra estaba muy tentada, pero se aguanto las ganas, no haría nada sin el permiso de Adora. Catra colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Adora, amaba tanto poder hacer eso, sin tener miedo a que alguien las viera y sabiendo que su amor era correspondido, en ese momento solo soñaba poder estar así por siempre junto a Adora. Catra lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Adora abrió los ojos y se encontró con un cuerpo suave acurrucado a su lado y unas orejas tocando su rostro, Adora acarició ambas, sintiendo de inmediato un suave ronroneo.

"Hey Adora" dijo Catra somnolienta.

"Hey hermosa" respondió Adora tiernamente, mientras continuaba acariciando a la gatita.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu recorrido?"

"Estuvo bien, espero que podamos hacer una carrera pronto" respondió Catra. "¿Tu solo dormiste todo este tiempo? Eres una perezosa Adora"

"Por supuesto que no, apenas te saliste, fui a hablar con Glimmer y Bow sobre las vacaciones" dijo Adora.

"¿Les dijiste que no iríamos con ellos?"

"Sip"

"¿Cómo lo tomaron?, seguramente ahora me odian otra vez" dijo Catra sin moverse, no quería que Adora detuviera sus caricias.

"No, cómo crees, Glimmer entendió que queríamos pasar tiempo a solas, seguramente ellos quieren lo mismo, así que todo salió bien"

"Eso es genial, ¿Entonces a dónde iremos?"

"Glimmer me dio algunas ideas, ¿Que opinas sobre ir a un oasis en el desierto? " Preguntó Adora

"Eh… no sé qué es un oasis Adora" respondió Catra.

"¿Cómo, no recuerdas esa película que vimos en la Horda durante clases?"

"¿Clases? sabes que nunca iba?"

"Pero a las películas siempre ibas, a no ser que…"

"A no ser que estuviera castigada por Shadow Weaver" terminó Catra alejándose de las caricias de Adora debido al feo recuerdo.

"No era mi intención Catra, lo siento, regresa acá" dijo Adora estirando sus brazos, Catra no podía negarse ante ese gesto y no dudo en regresar y abrazar fuertemente a Adora enterrando su cabeza en su cuello e inhalando el tranquilizador aroma del cabello de la rubia.

"Está bien, te perdono esta vez" dijo Catra.

"Bueno en lo que estábamos, un oasis es un lugar hermoso que se encuentra escondido en el desierto, usualmente tiene muchas palmeras, lagunas calientes, arenas blancas y lagartijas coloridas"

"¡Lagartijas coloridas!" Grito Catra entusiasmada. "¡Me encanta! ¿Cuando nos vamos?"

Adora se reía alegremente por la respuesta de Catra "Si estarás así de feliz puedo pedirle a Swifty que nos lleve mañana, llegaríamos en unas horas"

"Eso suena bien, aunque tengamos que usar tu caballo volador" respondió Catra feliz.

"Entonces todo arreglado" dijo Adora tomando las manos de Catra "Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar un baño conmigo, ya viste la gran bañera" dijo Adora un poco nerviosa.

"¿Un baño juntas?" repitió Catra.

"Sip"

"Ehm…"

"¿No quieres?" dijo Adora con tristeza.

"Si.. si quiero" respondió Catra sonrojada.

"No seas tímida conmigo, recuerdas que en la Horda nos duchamos juntas todo el tiempo"

Catra recordaba muy claramente esos momentos, en los vestidores de la Horda, donde luego de ducharse, Catra se quedaba mirando a escondidas el cuerpo de Adora, la miraba de reojo mientras ambas se vestían. Durante muchos años solo era por curiosidad ya que sus cuerpos eran diferentes, pero con el paso de los años y durante la pubertad, Catra sentía la necesidad de mirar, pero también de tocar, cosa que aprovechaba de hacer mientras luchaban o jugaban, sin embargo la incomodaba pensar así sobre Adora. También sentía miedo que Adora se diera cuenta y la rechazara, sin embargo eso nunca pasó ya que Adora era un poco idiota hasta el día hoy.

"¿Entonces me acompañas?" dijo Adora mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño.

Adora se sentía un poco nerviosa pero también feliz, desde la primera vez que tomo un baño en esta gran bañera, pensó que a Catra le encantaría el agua caliente y los ricos olores de los jabones. Pensó también, que era la primera vez que Catra tomaba un baño en un lugar como esté, esperaba con ansías conocer su reacción. Comenzó a llenar la bañera mientras esperaba que Catra la siguiera.

Catra entró al baño y vio cómo la gran bañera se llenaba de agua y vapor, mientras Adora echaba líquido desde una botella violeta

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Catra mientras se acercaba al agua, Adora le acercó la botella a la nariz "Es esencia de lavanda, es muy relajante y huele rico" Catra olfateo la botella, olía demasiado bien, como el aroma de Adora pero diez veces más potente.

"Huele muy bien, me gusta" dijo Catra.

"Sabía que te gustaría, ahora quítate la ropa" Adora miró fijamente a su novia.

"Está bien, pero no tienes que ser tan ruda conmigo Adora" dijo Catra sacando una pequeña risa a la rubia y liberando el ambiente de nerviosismo.

"Perdón soy una idiota, ¿Necesitas que te ayude?" Adora levantó su ceja dando una mirada coqueta.

"¡Queeé, no, yo puedo sola!" dijo Catra completamente ruborizada mientras Adora se reía con ganas.

"Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas" la rubia seguía riendo. "A mi no me molestaría si me ayudaras con mi ropa"

Catra no aguanto las ganas de darle un manotazo a Adora, quien esquivó rápidamente la mano, agarrando la muñeca de Catra y acercándola a un abrazo.

"Está bien si no te sientes cómoda, no hay apuro, puedes bañarte primero, yo esperaré afuera" Adora se dio media vuelta para retirarse del baño.

"¡Adora, espera!" Catra alcanzó la mano de Adora. "Quédate, no te atrevas a acobardarte ahora mismo". Adora comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente delante de Catra, quien la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos "A quien llamas cobarde" dijo la rubia. Una vez que estaba completamente desnuda se acercó a Catra y comenzó a quitarle la ropa sin prisas. Catra sentía las manos cálidas de Adora recorrer su cuerpo mientras le quitaba cada prenda. Sin querer comenzó a ronronear, lo que hizo sonreír a Adora, quien la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a entrar en la bañera.

Ambas quedaron frente a frente. Catra amaba la calidez del agua, nunca había tenido esa experiencia antes, en Horda siempre fue agua helada casi congelada.

"Ven acá, déjame lavarte el cabello" dijo Adora tomando un botella blanca. Catra se giró dándole la espalda a Adora, quien se acomodó colocando ambas piernas rodeando las suyas. Las manos de Adora eran gentiles en su cabello, se sentía muy bien, Catra sintió lástima de que ahora fuese tan corto.

"¿Puedo lavar tu cabello también?" preguntó Catra tímidamente.

"Por supuesto, me encantaría" dijo Adora moviéndose para intercambiar posiciones.

"Toma, solo pones una gran cantidad en tus manos, lo aplicas sobre el cabello y lo frotas hasta que salga espuma" explicaba Adora.

Catra hizo exactamente lo que Adora le explicó, retrajo sus uñas para no causar ningún daño y comenzó con su tarea.

"Adora"

"Sip"

"¿Podríamos hacer esto todos los días?"

Adora se giró, con un brillo en los ojos, y le dio un largo beso.

"Haremos esto todos los días, lo prometo".

Luego del largo baño, ambas se habían secado y puesto sus pijamas. Adora estaba feliz de ver a Catra relajada y contenta, lo único que quería hacer ahora era acurrucarse e irse a dormir. Ambas se acostaron en la cama, Catra siguió el largo cuerpo de Adora con sus ojos, y no se aguantó las ganas de hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Detente Catra!" dijo Adora sin parar de reír.

"¿Eh? Cómo dices, no puedo escucharte".

"Me vengare, ya verás" Adora no podía dejar de reírse y retorcerse.

"¡No! ¡ahí no!"

"¿Donde? ¿Acá?" Catra comenzó a poner ruidosos besos en el estómago de Adora.

"Eres un tonta"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces porque te ríes tanto?"

"Son cosquillas no puedo evitarlo"

"Por qué no dices la verdad" dijo Catra mientras se levantaba para quedar a horcajadas encima de Adora.

"¿Cuál es la verdad?"

"La verdad es que extrañabas mis cosquillas" respondió Catra con seguridad.

"La única verdad es que me gustan más ahora que incluyen besos"

"Podrías haberlos pedido antes, no me habría negado"

"Seguro que sí" dijo Adora mientras unía su boca a la de Catra, sus labios suaves y calientes rápidamente dieron paso a sus lenguas, las cuales se rozaban con ansias al interior de sus bocas. Adora emitió un gemido cuando Catra enredó las manos en su cabello atrayéndola en un beso más profundo y lento. Adora tomo a Catra por la cintura, la movió más cerca haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran entre sí, sus besos se volvieron más frenéticos, hasta que la falta del aire la venció. Ambas sentían la respiración agitada de la otra, sus cuerpos pegados no querían separarse ningún centímetro. Adora comenzó a arquear con fuerza su cintura hacia Catra, quien suspiraba de placer a cada movimiento. Necesitaba tocar a Adora con desesperación, ella no tenía ninguna experiencia aparte de tocarse a ella misma, mientras pensaba en Adora obviamente, a veces tenía sueños extraordinarios con el cuerpo Adora, pero pensó que quizá era muy pronto para eso.

"¿Puedo tocarte aquí?" Susurro Catra mientras bajaba su mano a la entrepierna de Adora y sentía de cerca el calor que emitía.

"Por favor" pidió Adora mientras sentía la mano de Catra introducirse en el interior de su pijama. Gimió cuando sintió los dedos de Catra deslizarse hacia atrás y adelante sobre su clítoris, se sentía tan caliente que comenzó a mover sus caderas para sentir más de cerca el roce de los dedos de Catra.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Catra, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo gemidos de la rubia, los cuales aumentaban con cada roce.

Catra sentía como el clítoris de Adora se hinchaba cada vez más bajo sus dedos, había soñado innumerables veces con tocarla de esta forma tan íntima. Cada gemido de Adora enviaba una corriente de electricidad a su propio centro. Catra subió su mano libre y comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Adora enérgicamente, sentía que necesitaba más contacto por lo que acercó su boca y comenzó a succionar uno de los pezones de Adora, mientras que tiraba del otro con sus dedos. Cuando Catra supo que la rubia ya alcanzaría el borde, dejó sus pechos y busco directamente los hermosos ojos azules de su novia, la miró fijamente, mientras su primer orgasmo la alcanzaba. Su gemido había sido acallado por los los labios de Catra, quien la beso con tanto amor que la hizo comprender que lo único que siempre había querido en el mundo era a ella.

Catra retiró su mano de la entrepierna de Adora, sus dedos húmedos subieron hacia sus pechos, acariciando sus pezones y chupando, sintiendo en su boca el sabor de la excitación de Adora.

"Te amo" fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Adora luego de su orgasmo.

"También te amo princesa" respondió Catra acariciando su cabello.

"Eso fue asombroso, yo… nunca había sentido algo así ¿Cómo aprendiste hacer eso?"

"Bueno uhm…" Catra no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta. Adora la miró curiosa

"¿Alguien te enseñó? ¿¡Hiciste esto con alguien más!?" Catra vio una mueca de dolor formarse en el rostro de Adora.

"¡No cómo crees, no dejaría que nadie me tocará!" se defendió Catra.

"¿Ni yo?" preguntó Adora con un puchero.

"Excepto tú, eres la única"

"Me alegro de oír eso" dijo Adora con una sonrisa "¿Entonces, cómo aprendiste?"

"¿No me dejaras en paz hasta que te diga?

"Por favooor Catra" suplicó la rubia. Catra sabía que no podría librarse de este interrogatorio.

"Está bien, creo que hace uno años robé un libro de Shadow Weaver, sin saber de qué trataba, era una novela sobre hechiceras que salvan el mundo y pues… también se amaban y hacían este tipo de cosas, con muchas descripciones explícitas…"

"Oh, ya veo ¿Entonces aprendiste de un libro?"

"Lo hice"

"¿Y porque nunca me contaste nada?"

"Me gustabas, me daba mucha vergüenza decirte esas cosas"

"¿Te gustaba en esos años?"

"Me enamore de ti mucho antes, solo que estaba confundida la mayor parte del tiempo, tampoco sabía que significaba, solamente me gustaba estar junto a ti" Catra beso el cuello de Adora quien siguió hablando

"A mí también me gustaba estar junto a tí, no tengo recuerdos buenos en los que no estés tú. Siempre intentaba protegerte de todo, a pesar de que podías defenderte mejor que yo, supongo que siempre te amé, nunca sentí lo mismo por alguien más, solo eras tú".

Catra continúo depositando pequeños besos por todo el cuello hasta llegar a los labios dónde se tardó un poco más. Cuando se separaron del beso, Adora cambio de posiciones quedando arriba de una sorprendida Catra.

"¿Quieres ser mía por el resto de nuestras vidas?" dijo Adora de forma inesperada, Catra le dio una mirada confusa.

"¿Que clase de proposición es esa?"

"Ya sabes, quiero ser yo la única que pueda besarte, tocarte y decirte cosas cursis"

"¿No es lo que hacemos ya?"

"Uhm, sí, bueno si no quieres decir que si, no importa" respondió Adora con un mirada decepcionada.

"Siempre he sido tuya tontita, y lo seguiré siendo aunque te aburras de mí" Catra abrazo con fuerza a Adora, sintiendo el reconfortante calor del cuerpo de la rubia.

"Eso nunca pasará, nunca me podría cansar de ti" dijo Adora con determinación.

Ya pasó una vez pensó Catra, eliminando ese pensamiento de inmediato de su cabeza, eso ya era parte de su pasado, arriba de ella tenía al amor de su vida proponiéndole un futuro juntas. Ella no necesitaba nada más en ese momento.

"Por supuesto, soy demasiado genial para que te canses de mí" dijo en cambio.

"¿Entonces, eso es un sí?

"Si, hermosa" respondió Catra besando las palmas de sus manos. "Eso significa que tú también eres mía"

"Para siempre" respondió Adora con una sonrisa torcida.

"Ahora nadie querrá meterse conmigo ¡She-Ra me pertenece!" grito Catra riéndose fuertemente mientras Adora le apretaba las mejillas.

"No seas creída" decía Adora entre risas, mientras bajaba su mano hasta la entrepierna de Catra "Ahora quiero que enseñes".


	3. Chapter 3

Catra se despertó desnuda y con la cabeza de Adora entre sus piernas. Un gemido de excitación y también de sorpresa salió de sus labios. La sensación de sentir la lengua de Adora frotándose y chupando su centro la volvía loca. La mano de Adora ahuecó su pecho y con el pulgar rozó su pezón. Sus caderas comenzaron a frotarse con más fuerza sobre el rostro de Adora, quien chupaba cada vez con más energía.

"Adora…no te detengas" gimió Catra, mientras enredaba ambas manos en el cabello de Adora empujándola con fuerza. La explosión llegó momentos después, sentía como el dulce orgasmo la golpeaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo inundandola de placer.

Adora espero a que los músculos de Catra dejarán de contraerse para subir por su estómago, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano, se quedó mirando fijamente a su amante mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Catra miró hacía abajo vio cómo Adora estaba acostada encima de su estómago con los brazos cruzados, mirándola con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, aún podía notar restos de su propia excitación en el rostro de la rubia.

"Buenos días" la saludo Adora inocentemente.

"Que acabas de hacerme" acusó Catra fingidamente.

"No vi que te disgustara"

"¡Estaba dormida!" acusó Catra nuevamente.

"Fue mi nueva forma de despertarte, ¿Te sorprendí no?" dijo Adora levantando una ceja.

"¿Cómo es que aprendes tan rápido?" Catra acercó su mano hacia el rostro de Adora.

"Quizá es por qué mi maestra es muy buena"

"¿Tu crees?" Catra acercó a Adora en un perezoso beso mañanero, el cual fue más largo de lo esperado.

"Totalmente" dijo la rubia separándose y levantándose para estirar sus tonificados brazos, la vista hizo que el interior de Catra se volviera a encender.

"Entonces, ¿Estás lista para comenzar nuestras primeras vacaciones?" preguntó Adora mirando por la ventana, el sol había salido completamente, iluminando toda la habitación.

"Por supuesto" respondió Catra "aunque preferiría quedarme todo el día en la cama contigo"

"No podemos hacer eso" Adora regreso a la cama, abrazando a Catra por la cintura.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por qué alguien puede entrar y vernos"

"Solo hay que cerrar la puerta con llave"

"Oh, bueno tiene razón" pensó "pero la gente sospecharía" Adora levantó una ceja.

"¿Sospecharía de que?"

"Las cosas que hacemos Catra"

"Con tus gritos de anoche dudo que alguien en el castillo no sepa lo que hacemos". La cara de Adora se puso de un rojo intenso mientras Catra no podía parar de reírse de su hermosa novia.

Ambas estaban listas para comenzar su viaje. Adora le había pedido a Swift Wind que las llevará hacia el desierto. Bow le había enseñado en el mapa la forma más rápida de llegar, quedaba casi al final de Crimson Waste, por lo que tenían que cruzar todo el desierto para llegar. Glimmer le había entregado una hoja con un nombre escrito y la firma real, según Glimmer solo tenían que buscar a esta persona para que las llevará directamente al refugio real del cual eran dueños sus padres.

Adora no había pensado en nada de eso. Era la primera vez en su vida que salía de vacaciones. Tendría que buscar una forma de agradecer a sus amigos después.

El viaje fue más rápido de lo que Catra esperaba. Está vez se sentía mas segura sobre el caballo volador de Adora, sin embargo continuaba sin agradarle completamente. Catra recordaba bien el territorio por dónde habían pasado, sin embargo está vez el camino era más largo, llegando justo entre el final del desierto y el comienzo de una pequeña selva. La vista era increíble, se sorprendió por la mezcla de paisajes, y visto desde el cielo era aún más hermoso.

Mientras se acercaban a la tierra Adora se sentía emocionada, el lugar era hermoso y esperaba con ansias saber lo que pensaba Catra.

"Señoritas su destino las espera" dijo Swift Wind una vez que llegaron y ambas se bajaron de su lomo.

"Gracias Swiftie, te esperamos en tres días para que nos recojas"

"Disfruten su estadía, yo estaré rondando por aquí y por allá" dijo Swift Wind guiñando un ojo.

Adora y Catra se quedaron mirando mientras el caballo volador se iba volando hasta desaparecer de sus vistas, el clima cálido y las corriente de aire las golpearon al instante, el cambio se sentía realmente agradable .

"Y bien...acá estamos" habló Adora tomando sus bolsas y dirigiéndose hacia una entrada repleta de palmeras y arbustos puntiagudos.

Al acercarse lo único que vieron fue a un hombre de avanzada edad con traje de baño descansando sobre una hamaca. Adora se acercó para hablarle.

"¿Hola? Busco a Pierro, ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?"

"Hablas con él señorita, que te trae a este hermoso lugar" respondió el hombre con un voz grave.

"Tengo esto" Adora le entregó el papel que le había dado Glimmer. Pierro entrecerró los ojos mientras leía el contenido.

"¿Vienes de parte de la reina?"

"Sí, soy Adora" dijo y luego señaló a Catra "Y ella es mi novia Catra" Catra levantó su mano en forma de saludo.

"Estamos acá para tomar unas vacaciones"

Pierro abrió los ojos con sorpresa "¿Eres la gran She-Ra?"

"Lo soy" Adora respondió con orgullo.

"¡No puede ser posible!" Grito Pierro asustando a Adora y Catra. "La gran guerrera y su compañera visitan mi humilde Oasis, mis nietas no me lo crearán" continuaba el hombre con entusiasmo. "Síganme por favor, las llevaré a la residencia real".

Ambas siguieron a Pierro, quien se movía con demasiada facilidad para alguien de su edad. Las guío a través de grandes lagunas de agua transparente, escondidas por grandes porciones de vegetación y altas palmeras.

"Hace más de 15 años que nadie ocupa de la residencia real, recuerdo a la pequeña princesa Glimmer, debe ser toda una mujer ahora mismo.

"Lo es" dijo Adora sonriendo "Es una gran amiga".

"Lo imagino, espero poder verla por acá en algún momento" dijo Pierro.

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a una lujosa cabaña, de paredes blancas y ventanales gigantes.

"Bueno acá estamos, siéntanse como en casa, todo el lugar está vacío ahora, así que no se preocupen por nada, la residencia la mantengo limpia y funcional, sin embargo, cualquier cosa que necesiten yo estaré donde me encontraron". Pierro se despidió dejando a Adora y Catra a solas paradas afuera de la residencia.

"¿Ves? Soy toda una celebridad"

"Idiota" dijo Catra riendo "Todos deberían admirarte por haber salvado el universo, te lo deben"

"Y a tí también" Adora se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

"Me basta con tu admiración"

"¿Cuando te volviste tan humilde? La cuestiono Adora.

"Bueno quizá fue cuando morí en el espacio y una guerrera rubia me trajo de vuelta a la vida"

"¿Una guerrera rubia?"

"Si, una sexy y musculosa guerrera rubia"

"¿Crees que She-Ra es sexy?"

"Es increíblemente sexy, pero…"

"¿Pero que?"

"Pero encuentro que Adora es aún más hermosa"

Adora se sonrojó completamente con el cumplido de su novia, Catra le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Bueno creo que deberíamos entrar"

El lugar era sacado de un libro. Al entrar tenía una gran escalera que llevaba a habitación principal, en el ala oeste se encontraba la cocina y otro lado una sala de estar repleta de cojines, con un par de hamacas colgando. Ambas subieron a la habitación principal para dejar sus cosas, cuando la vieron quedaron sorprendidas, la cama ocupaba gran parte del espacio, se veía suave y elegante. Los grandes ventanales dejaban ver la hermosa laguna de agua cristalina, rodeada de palmeras, arbustos y bellas flores.

"Esto es muy hermoso" dijo Adora lanzándose a la cama "Desde ahora quiero tomar vacaciones más seguido". Catra se acostó a su lado "Me parece un buena idea".

Se quedaron un momentos mirando el techo.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Adora mirando a Catra.

"No lo sé, tú deberías saber, me invitaste acá"

"Si te pregunto, es por qué no se me ocurre nada, podrías sugerir algo" Adora se subió encima de su novia y puso ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

"Si quieres podemos... bueno ya sabes" dijo Adora levantando una ceja y bajando su mano para acariciar el pecho de Catra.

Catra le lanzó un cojín a la cara.

"Acabamos de llegar, podrías calmarte un poco"

"Pero…" Adora hizo un gesto de puchero.

"Pero nada" interrumpió Catra, la carita que Adora hizo, le dieron ganas de besarla, pero se aguanto, alguna de las dos tenía que ser la fuerte.

Adora noto el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Catra al negar su petición, la agarro y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla. Catra trato de alejarla lanzándo más cojines.

"Bueno tengo una idea" dijo Adora entre risas "¿Tienes hambre?".

Luego de algunas preguntas a Pierro, ambas estaban camino a un cercano pueblo, el hombre se había ofrecido amablemente a guiarlas. Veinte minutos después de caminata, se encontraban a la entrada de un pequeño pueblo formado por no más de diez casas.

"No pueden irse de este lugar sin haber probado el postre más delicioso de este planeta" decía Pierro mientras caminaba hacia la primera casa. Adora miró entusiasmada mientras pasaban por afuera de una colorida construcción, desde su distancias, se podía ver el lugar abarrotado de gente. Catra pensó que quizá no era una buena idea mostrarse ante tantas personas, podría crear un alboroto o algo así. Sin embargo vio a Adora con una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo en su rostro, no pudo negarse cuando la arrastró al interior del lugar.

"Por favor Ann, sirve dos de tus mejores y más grandes helados a las heroínas del universo" Grito Pierro al entrar, una mujer con delantal blanco y un gran palo de madera en la mano, le dio una mirada de asombro.

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Catra y Adora cuando Pierro grito. Algunas personas dejaron caer su helado y con la boca abierta miraban a Adora quien comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nerviosamente, un gran sonrojo se formo en su cara.

Catra dio una mirada de hartazgo a Pierro por ser tan ruidoso, quien entendió de inmediato que había metido la pata.

"Disculpen mi intromisión, me deje llevar por la emoción, me quedaré por acá cerca si me necesitan"

Adora noto la molestia en la cara de Catra, ignoro a las miradas y susurros de los demás, tomó la mano de Catra y se acercó a Ann quien ignoraba todo el revuelo y solo se dedicaba a golpear con el gran palo una mezcla pegajosa y colorida.

Luego de intercambiar unas palabras con la mujer, que resultó ser muy amable. Les dió a ambas unos gigantes conos de cremoso helado.

"Espero que lo disfruten, no sé preocupen por pagar, tómenlo como una forma de agradecimiento por qué lo han hecho por todos nosotros" dijo Ann con una sonrisa.

Las dos agradecieron las lindas palabras de la mujer, y buscaron un lugar apartado para disfrutar su postre.

"¡Cómo es posible que no haya probado esto antes!" grito Adora luego de dar su primer bocado, Catra la miraba divertida, su molestia anterior ya había quedado atrás.

"Vamos prueba el tuyo" la animaba Adora.

Catra le dió una pequeña lamida al helado, sus ojos brillaron de inmediato, y continúo dando lamidas más grandes.

"Esto es…" seguía dando rápidos lametones a su helado "¡Maravilloso!"

Adora río, le encantaba ver a Catra así de entusiasmada, si todo seguía igual, serían unas vacaciones inolvidables.

Luego de terminar su helado, el cual no duró mucho, ambas salieron de lugar. Sin embargo no se esperaban que el exterior estuviera repleto de personas que buscaban conocer a She-Ra. Aproximadamente veinte personas se amontonaban afuera, entre niños, mujeres y hombres, probablemente ellos eran todo el pueblo.

"¡She-Ra te amamos!"

"¡Gracias por salvar el universo!" Gritaban varios.

"Le puse She-Ra a mí hija" Gritó una mujer joven.

"¿¡Puedes convertirte por favor!?" Pedía un niño con los ojos brillantes.

Adora no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, sentía como la mano de Catra se apretaba alrededor de la suya. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los fans, pero ahora simplemente no era un buen momento y al parecer Catra no lo soportaba muy bien.

"Disculpen, muchas gracias, pero no puedo quedarme ahora" dijo Adora tratado de pasar por sobre la multitud, que no se movía. Una niña pequeña se acercó a Adora disfrazada como She-Ra.

"Mi mamá me regalo un disfraz de She-Ra para mi cumpleaños"

Adora no podía simplemente ignorar a la pequeña niña, soltó la mano de Catra y se acercó a ella.

"Te queda muy hermoso, casi tan bien como a mí"

"Gracias She-Ra" decía la niña, quien parecía a punto de llorar.

"Le puedes decir a mi mami que me deje tener una espada como la tuya" dijo tomando la mano de Adora.

La multitud miraba atenta toda la escena.

"Quizá cuando crezcas como el tamaño de She-Ra puedas tener una espada" le dijo Adora con seguridad.

"Nunca seré así de grande" dijo la niña mientras empezaba a llorar.

"Nunca tendré un espada" seguía diciendo mientras lloraba cada vez más fuerte. Adora se puso nerviosa y no tenía idea qué hacer para que la niña se calmara. Miro hacía atrás pero vio que Catra ya no estaba allí. Tenía que terminar con esto rápido y encontrarla.

"¿Si te enseño mi espada dejaras de llorar?"

"Shi" una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de formó en la cara de la niña, quien dejó de llorar de inmediato.

Adora hizo su usual grito, y se transformó con toda la parafernalia incluida. Todas las personas y niños presentes la miraban con la boca abierta, algunos hasta lloraban de emoción. Sacó su espada y se la enseñó con cuidado a la niña, quien la miraba con shock.

"¿Puedo sostenerla?" Adora no sabía si eso fuera correcto de hacer, pero quería atender esto rápido para ir en búsqueda de Catra.

Le pasó la espada con delicadeza, la niña la tomo por el pomo y se le cayó inmediatamente al piso, sin embargo eso no le importo en lo más mínimo.

"Nunca más me lavare esta mano" susurro la niña con los ojos brillantes. Adora finalmente se enterneció con la reacción de la pequeña.

"¿Puedo tener mi espada de vuelta?" la pequeña movió su mano con fuerza intentado mover la espada.

"Yo me encargó" Adora la tomó sin esfuerzo.

"Se una buena chica y podrás crecer para tener una espada como la mía" Adora le dijo a la niña, y le sonrió en modo de despedida.

"¿Puedo tocar tu espada también?"

"¡También queremos la espada de She-Ra!"

"¿Puedes cargarme?"

Los gritos seguían sin parar.

"En otra ocasión será" Adora esquivaba a la personas, mientras miraba en búsqueda de Catra. El tumulto de gente no la dejaba ver más allá, de pronto Pierro se acercó ahuyentando a la gente con sus manos y gritos.

"Perdón por el revuelo, por este pueblo jamás ocurre nada, tu visita ha sido lo más grande en décadas" Adora comprendía todo eso, pero ahora eran sus vacaciones y solo quería descansar y pasar tiempo con su novia. Volvió a su forma normal y le pregunto a Pierro por Catra.

"Vi a tu acompañante devolverse por el camino hacia el oasis, no sé veía muy contenta" Pierro se veía avergonzado "Mañana les llevaré un montón de cosas deliciosas de por acá, la gente estará feliz darle regalos a She-Ra"

"Gracias Pierro, ese helado estuvo genial, seguro volveremos por más".

Adora se apuró en regresar a la cabaña, había notado la molestia de Catra desde el primer momento en que la miradas de la gente del pueblo se fijaron en ellas. Adora no pensó que le molestaría tanto como para irse sin ella. No podía llegar y ser maleducada con las personas que la admiraban, quizá Catra estaba exagerando un poco.

Al llegar a la cabaña encontró a Catra acostada en una hamaca.

"¿Tan rápido acabo tu reunión de fans?" Catra preguntó en tono enojado, mientras se balanceaba en la hamaca.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"No me necesitabas allí"

"Claro que sí" Adora se acercó, Catra se dió la vuelta para evitar su mirada.

"No se notaba"

"Solo fue un momento y te desapareciste, después quedé atrapada entre toda la gente"

"Eres una guerrera de dos metros, podías salir de allí sin esfuerzo"

"Tienes razón, pero no podía ser grosera con esas personas, son admiradores, no puedo simplemente golpearlos para que se muevan"

"Deberías"

"¿Eso harías tú?" A Adora le estaba molestando la actitud de Catra, desde ahora siempre estarían juntas por lo que tenía que acostumbrarse a situaciones como estas.

"Nunca tendré admiradores, así que no responderé tu pregunta".

Adora se subió sin cuidado a la hamaca, haciendo que Catra saltará de su posición y quedará encima de ella.

"Soy tu mas grande admiradora, ¿Me golpearías ahora?"

Catra enterró ambas manos en el rostro de Adora tratando de empujarla con fuerza.

"Sal de mi hamaca, hay otra para ti allá"

Adora apretó con ambos brazos la cintura de Catra, acercándola aún más.

"No quiero. Si quieres que me vaya tendrás que golpearme"

"Eres una idiota"

"Ves, no puedes golpearme" Adora le saco la lengua. Los músculos de Catra comenzaron a relajarse, estar en esa posición con Adora era realmente cómodo.

"Ya lo he hecho muchas veces"

"Lo de antes ya no vale"

"¿Estás segura?" Catra preguntó con una nueva curiosidad, la pregunta ya no era sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

"Si"

"¿Te refieres a los golpes o a todo lo demás?"

"Puedo olvidar todo lo que quieras si me besas ahora mismo"

Catra no espero más y acercó rápidamente su boca a la de Adora, sus respiraciones calientes se mezclaron y sus lenguas se dieron la bienvenida. El beso se alargó hasta que ambas terminaron sin aire, Adora quería decir algo pero Catra quería continuar, capturando nuevamente los labios de Adora, chupando con fuerza. Mientras la rubia bajaba las manos de su cintura para colocarlas en su trasero y acariciarlo posesivamente.

Gemidos salían de la bocas de ambas, cuando se separaron del beso, Catra deslizó sus piernas a ambos lados de Adora y comenzó a quitarle su camiseta.

"Me encantas" dijo Adora, quien se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras la otra la desnudaba completamente de la parte de arriba.

Catra no espero más y comenzó a chupar con ansias los pechos de Adora, rodeo con su lengua el pezón y luego lo cubrió completamente con su boca, succionando con fuerza, sacando un fuerte gemido de la garganta de Adora.

"Catra, ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto acá?" decía Adora entre gemidos. Catra levantó su cabeza y la miró con confusión.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Podríamos caernos" Catra río, mientras se balanceaba en la hamaca. Adora se afirmó con fuerza del cuerpo de su novia.

"No sabía que fueras una miedosa" Catra la ignoró y comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras la hamaca continuaba balanceándose lentamente.

"No lo soy" Adora movió su rodilla y la colocó entre las piernas de Catra, comenzó moverla enérgicamente, hasta que Catra soltó un pequeño gemido de aprobación "Y lo sabes".

Con mucho esfuerzo Catra se alejó de la pierna de Adora, su único objetivo era desnudar por completo a su novia. Con cuidadosos movimientos después, tratando de no hacer algo brusco que las llevará al suelo, Catra había eliminado por completo toda la ropa que llevaba Adora. La vista de su novia, completamente desnuda debajo de ella, era lo más maravilloso que sus ojos hubieran visto.

"Yo también quiero desnudarte" dijo Adora con una mueca infantil en su cara.

"Si te mueves, podemos caernos" Catra puso sus manos en ambas rodillas, separando por completo las piernas de Adora.

"Luego será tu turno, ahora solo disfruta" dijo Catra mientras sumergía su cabeza en el centro caliente de Adora, su boca saboreando sus labios internos, luego moviéndose hasta llegar a su clítoris, lo succiono suavemente sintiendo cómo se hinchaba al interior de su boca. Los gemidos de Adora llenaban la habitación, quien trataba de mantenerse lo más quieta posible, pero no podía, los balanceos de la hamaca hacían todo más interesante. Catra quería intentar ir más allá, quería sentir el interior de Adora, quería sentir su interior contraerse para ella. Sin pensarlo más, Catra deslizó su lengua dentro de Adora, quien la acogió con grito de sorpresa. Movió su lengua frenéticamente, mientras que su mano acariciaba el hinchado clítoris, cuando sintió que Adora estaba a punto de correrse, retiró su lengua.

"Catra más, por favor, no pares" rogaba Adora con palabras cortadas.

"¿Más que?

"Tócame más"

"¿Dónde quieres que te toque?

"Aquí" Adora movió su mano hacia su vagina, y comenzó a darse toques erráticamente. Catra estaba demasiado excitada con esa imagen, pensó que se podría correr en cualquier momento, se ocuparía de eso luego. Movió su mano hacia la entrada de Adora, lentamente comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos, estaba tan mojada que no tuvo que haber ningún esfuerzo para sumergirlo por completo.

"Más" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Adora. Obedientemente Catra colocó otro dedo, y comenzó a enterrarlos completamente, el interior de Adora se sentía demasiado caliente y suave, tan apretado que Catra sentía que sus dedos eran succionados hacia adentro. Empezó a sacarlos y meterlos suavemente, luego tomó un ritmo más rápido y constante. Adora gritaba sin reservas. Catra cubrió con su cuerpo el de Adora, sin retirar los movimientos de su mano.

"Eres tan preciosa" susurró Catra a su oído, luego bajó dejando besos húmedos por su cuello.

"No... puedo aguantarlo más"

Catra flexiono sus dedos dentro de Adora, este movimiento hizo que soltara un gran grito, y luego comenzó a sentir como el interior de Adora se contraía bajo sus dedos, succionando aún más adentro, mientras más espasmos de placer recorrían su cuerpo, llegando al fin al ansiado orgasmo.

Adora respiraba agitadamente, mientras los dedos de Catra aún seguían al interior de ella.

"Jamás me aburriré de ver tu cara mientras te corres" Catra le dijo antes de acercar sus rostros y juntar sus labios en un beso tierno.

"Eso estuvo maravilloso" dijo Adora mientras tomaba la muñeca de Catra para alejarla de su interior, extraño al instante la placentera sensación.

"Pero, es mi turno ahora"

Catra la miró levantando una ceja.

"Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo" Catra apretó suavemente los pezones erectos de Adora sacando un débil gemido de la boca de su novia.

"Podría hacerlo hasta dejarte sin fuerzas"

Catra siguió con lo mismo, esta vez usando su boca. La voluntad de Adora desaparecía si seguía así, tenía que hacer algo o Catra la tendría a su merced otra vez. Eso no le molestaba en absoluto, pero las ganas de ver a Catra en su posición eran más fuertes.

Adora atrajo a Catra con fuerza hacia su pecho dándole un abrazo apretado, era incómodo sentirla todavía con ropa.

"Prefiero que te quites la ropa" le dijo Adora al oído.

"Obligame" respondió Catra de forma juguetona.

"¿Me estás retando?"

"Tómalo como quieras preciosa" Catra continuaba acariciándola, bajaba suavemente las manos por su vientre.

"Si te corres para mí otra vez, te dejare quitarme la ropa"

"No si lo hago yo primero"

Luego de decir esto Adora comenzó a brillar, comenzando su transformación en She-Ra.

"¡Estúpida, la rompe...!" Catra chillo y un segundo después estaba en el piso, la hamaca había cedido bajo el peso de la gran mujer. Catra se encontró acostada arriba del cuerpo desnudo de She-Ra, quien la miraba con sus ojos azules brillantes, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

"No me dejabas otra opción" dijo Adora con su voz de She-Ra, sin duda era más grave e imponente, que su voz normal. Catra sintió como dos grandes manos apretaban su trasero.

"¿Te desnudas ahora?" Las manos de Adora subían por su cintura, agarrando el borde de su camiseta. "¿O lo hago yo?"

Catra se quedó congelada, no le costaba nada dominar a Adora, pero en cambio con She-Ra estaba perdida, no sabía cómo competir en estás circunstancias.

"Adelante" dijo tímidamente.

"Ven acá" Adora la empujó con sus manos hasta dejarla sentada arriba de su estómago. Le quitó la camiseta en un segundo, y luego con sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus pezones por arriba de su ropa interior.

Catra no entendía, ¿No quería desnudarla hace un segundo? Por qué la tocaba por encima de la ropa, necesitaba sentir su piel urgentemente.

Adora continúo con sus toques, sentía como los pezones de Catra se endurecían cada vez más, y para continuar con su tortura, acercó su boca y comenzó a chupar suavemente por arriba de la delgada tela, primero con el izquierdo luego con el derecho, mientras Catra trataba de reprimir infructuosamente sus gemidos.

"Espera" dijo Catra con un hilo de voz, Adora no le hizo caso y continúo con lo suyo.

"Adora" siguió Catra tratando de llamar la atención.

La rubia continúo, la tela ya se encontraba totalmente mojada con su saliva.

"Desnúdame" soltó Catra, finalmente Adora se detuvo y la miró con una media sonrisa en la cara.

"Pensé que no querías" acusó Adora fingidamente.

"Eres una idiota, desnúdame ya" Adora la acercó con facilidad a sus labios, plantando un beso largo y apasionado.

"Estoy a tus órdenes" dijo Adora un vez terminado el beso.

Catra sentía toda su ropa interior complemente húmeda, la parte de arriba y la de abajo. Mientras las grandes manos de She-Ra, se deshacían de las últimas prendas, Catra pensaba que no duraría mucho, un pequeño toque más acabaría con todo.

Una vez que se encontraba completamente desnuda sentada arriba de la gran mujer, se dió cuenta de grandes diferencias de tamaño y eso la hizo excitarse más.

"Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto" Adora le decía mientras miraba sin pudor todo el cuerpo de su novia, sentía en su estómago el calor resbaladizo que Catra dejaba sobre ella.

"Tu no te quedas atrás" Catra paso sus manos por el torso de She-Ra, acariciando y besando sus pechos, y luego sus tonificados brazos.

"Catra, quiero pedirte algo" Catra dudo un segundo, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

"Lo que necesites" dijo finalmente, confiaba plenamente en Adora y en estos momentos le daría todo lo que pidiera.

"Necesito que subas acá arriba" Adora apuntó a su cara.

"¿Cómo quieres que suba allá arriba? Catra no entendía bien por qué Adora le estaba pidiendo eso.

"Que te sientes en mi cara" Adora dijo con voz grave y demandante, Catra no podía negarse.

Obedientemente Catra se levantó del estómago de She-Ra y se arrodilló con las piernas abiertas arriba de cara de su novia.

"Estás tan mojada" fue lo único que dijo Adora antes de sumergirse en la humedad de Catra. Adora acarició con su lengua el hinchado clítoris, noto que Catra se correría en cualquier momento, así que lo hizo con suavidad, lamiendo lentamente, mientras sentía que la piernas de Catra temblaban a ambos lados de su cara.

"Más rápido" exigía Catra.

Adora no podía responder con la boca llena, continúo con su trabajo aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, luego hizo lo mismo que Catra hizo con ella e introdujo su lengua en su interior.

"¡Adora!" Grito Catra con ambas manos sujetas al rubio cabello.

No duró mucho más, Catra alcanzó su orgasmo, explotando en temblores y cubriendo la cara de She-Ra con sus fluidos.

Adora tomó con sus fuertes brazos a Catra desde la cintura y la acostó encima de ella, la respiración de Catra aún era rápida y los espasmos continuaban recorriendo su cuerpo.

Adora se limpió la cara con el antebrazo y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello y las orejas de su novia.

"¿Te gustó?"

"Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas" acusó Catra aún agitada.

"Solo las imagino" Adora continuaba con las caricias.

"Tienes una mente muy pervertida entonces"

"Es culpa tuya" Adora agachó la cabeza para besar la boca de Catra.

"Tu me haces imaginar esas cosas" aseguró luego del beso.

Catra se ruborizó completamente, ella desde muy joven había tenido fantasías con Adora, se había tocado innumerables veces pensando en ella, por lo que no encontraba descabellado que Adora pensara lo mismo sobre ella. Aún así, no sabía qué pensar acerca de eso.

"Bueno...me siento halagada" respondió finalmente "Me gustaría conocer todo eso que imaginas" sugirió tratando de sonar coqueta.

Adora no supo qué responder y solo se rió, Catra la pinchó con una de sus garras en la cadera.

"No te rías" Catra dijo enojada, no le gustaba cuando Adora se burlaba de ella en momentos así.

Adora aún seguía transformada en She-Ra, y con un rápido movimiento hizo que cambiaran de posiciones, quedando Catra abajo de ella.

"¿Que haces?" Catra se sentía tímida, abajo de ese gran y tonificado cuerpo.

"Amo cuando te enojas así, te ves muy tierna"

"Cállate, siempre arruinas los momentos" Catra trato de moverse, pero She-Ra la sostuvo con ambos brazos al lado de su cabeza.

"¿A dónde piensas ir?" Adora había bajado la cabeza y se mantenía a centímetros del rostro de Catra, sus mechones rubios brillantes, tapaban toda la vista.

Catra no pudo emitir ninguna palabra, estaba completamente hipnotizada en esos ojos brillantes.

"¿No querías conocer todo lo que he imaginado con tu cuerpo?".

Catra reaccionó acortando los centímetros que separaban sus rostros y juntando sus labios desesperadamente.

"Soy toda tuya" dijo al fin, rendida ante la rubia.

Antes que todo, Adora quería sentir en sus manos el interior de Catra, sin embargó no sabía si las grandes manos de She-Ra serían demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo, el problema era que tampoco sabía cómo preguntárselo.

She-Ra bajo por el cuerpo de Catra dejando besos y caricias por todo su torso, chupando sus pechos y besando alrededor de su ombligo.

Cuando se encontró otra vez con el interior caliente de Catra, comenzó con un dedo a acariciar su clítoris, sentía como su novia se frotaba tratando de ejercer más presión.

Adora no quitaba la mirada de su rostro, las expresiones de placer que hacía, quería grabarlas para siempre en su mente.

"Adora…ponlos dentro de mí" rogó Catra mientras seguía frotándose con fuerza.

Adora obedeció, y comenzó a introducir un dedo suavemente, sin embargo, Catra estaba tan mojada que este no tardó en entrar, gritó con sorpresa cuando sintió el dedo completamente dentro de ella. Adora sintió pánico durante un segundo, Catra se quedó completamente congelada y pensó que le había hecho daño.

"¿Catra?" pregunto Adora asustada.

"Dame…un segundo" respondió Catra con un hilo de voz.

"Lo puedo sacar" continuaba Adora.

"Ni se te ocurra"

Catra se acomodó y lentamente empezó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que el dedo saliera y entrara lentamente. Cuando sus gemidos comenzaron otra vez, Adora se relajo, enterrando su cara en el cuello de la gata, dejando chupetones hasta el camino de sus pechos.

Rápidamente el ritmo se volvió más frenéticos, Catra movía sus caderas y Adora bombeaba con ritmo su interior.

"Otro mas" exigió mientras clavaba sus garras en la espalda de She-Ra, quien con cuidado hizo caso a su petición. El segundo entro igual de fácil que él primero, ahora ambos se movían con ritmo al interior de Catra.

Adora sentía como Catra estaba cerca de su orgasmo, con cada embestida todo el cuerpo de su novia temblaba.

"Te amo Catra, eres completamente mía ahora" susurro Adora al oído de su novia, las palabras fueron el mejor detonador. El fuerte orgasmo golpeó el cuerpo de Catra, quien gritó sin ninguna contención.

Se quedaron así, en el piso sobre una hamaca destruida, Adora volvió a su forma normal, atrajo a Catra en un lánguido abrazo, quería estar así para siempre, con el amor de su vida en sus brazos, luego de una maravillosa sesión de sexo. Sin misiones, ni peleas, ni conflictos en general.

"No uses la trampa de She-Ra otra vez"

Adora la miró confusa.

"¿Cuál trampa?"

"No puedes convertirte en una mujer gigante, no cuando yo iba ganando"

"No te escuché quejarte, mientras tenías sus dedos dentro de ti"

Se ganó un golpe por parte de su novia.

"Eres imposible"

"Me amas por eso"

"No" la expresión de Adora cambió por completo en segundo.

"Creo que ahora amo más a She-Ra" dijo Catra tratando de aguantar su risa al ver el rostro dolido de su novia.

"Retira lo que acabas de decir" dijo Adora seriamente.

"Hazme cambiar de opinión" la retó nuevamente Catra.

Adora se levantó rápidamente y luego a Catra sin esfuerzo. La tomó en brazos con facilidad y caminó con ella encima hacia la habitación.

Tiró a Catra a la cama y luego se subió arriba de ella, se acomodó y abrió las piernas de su novia mientras encajaba sus propias piernas entre ellas, quedando sus centros a pocos centímetros. Catra solo la miraba con cara de sorpresa.

"¿Está es otra de tus fantasías con mi cuerpo?"

Adora junto sus centros de un golpe, ambas estaban muy mojadas por lo que el movimiento se hizo con facilidad. Catra grito al sentir el centro de Adora frotándose con el suyo, estaba tan caliente otra vez. La sensación de estar tan cerca de Adora la volvía loca, comenzó a mover sus caderas para incrementar el roce.

"Adora, esto es…"

Adora no decía nada, solo buscaba aumentar la sensación de cercanía, mientras movía sus caderas cada vez más rápido. Catra se dió cuenta que Adora tenía algo, no podía ser lo que había dicho hace un rato. Su novia podía llegar a ser tan infantil.

"Adora mírame"

Adora seguía concentrada en los movimientos, el ceño en su cara la delataba. Catra tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarla.

"¿Eres una idiota, lo sabes?"

"Lo dices muy seguido, deberías cambiar tu frase"

Catra soltó un gemido, el roce se sentía cada vez más delicioso, y Adora no paraba de moverse.

"Adora, no es cierto lo que dije" Acercó más sus rostros y la beso tiernamente.

"Te amo a ti más que a nadie tontita" Otro espasmo de placer se comenzó a formar en su vientre.

"Y eso nunca cambiará".

Se corrió intensamente, segundos después Adora la siguió, los fluidos de ambas juntándose en sus centros, desde este minuto, está era la posición favorita de Catra.

Siguieron así un par de horas más, probando distintas posiciones que se le ocurrían a ambas, lo hicieron hasta que sus cuerpos no podían más y el agotamiento más venció.

Al día siguiente ambas despertaron con sus brazos y piernas entrelazadas, abrazadas cómodamente. Adora fue la primera en despertar, Catra seguía durmiendo arriba de su brazo, se veía tan hermosa, inocente y calma, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho la tarde y noche anterior. Adora acariciaba las suaves orejas de su novia, quería despertarla para tomar un baño juntas, pero prefería quedarse más tiempo así.

Catra despertó al sentir una mano tocando sus orejas, Adora sabía que eran muy sensibles pero la tonta no se podía resistir a tocarlas.

Se sentía muy bien y pronto Catra comenzó a ronronear avisando que estaba despierta.

"Hey Adora"

"Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Maravillosamente bien, ¿Y tú?"

"Mejor que nunca" Adora se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Anoche fue..wow" Catra se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que habían hecho.

"Algo que había soñado por muchos años" dijo Adora.

"También yo, no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando"

"Pues créelo, porque nos espera un baño, y muchas cosas por hacer en este hermoso lugar"

"¿Y si nos quedamos en la habitación?"

Adora lo pensó poco, en el fondo eso era lo que quería.

"Acepto" dijo mientras reía y se acercaba a su novia para llenarla de besos.

"Me gusta cuando eres fácil de convencer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero lo hayas disfrutado <3   
> Estaré subiendo mas historias!


End file.
